


Apple Pie Confessions

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: When Dean is forced to play chaperone to Sam's date to an apple orchard, he invites Cas to come with and it's definitely not a double date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge [September 2016]  
> Theme: Autumn  
> Prompt: Apple Picking

“ _Pleeease_ , Dean?” Sam whines, and Dean can feel those puppy dog eyes burning into the back of his head.  
  
He sighs in annoyance, busying his hands with folding his clothes just so he doesn’t have to look into those wide, fourteen year old eyes because as soon as he does, he won’t be able to say no. “Sammy, why would I want to be the third wheel of your little play date? I got better things to do.”  
  
“Like what?” Sam huffs, “The only things you do on Saturdays are go to the garage with Dad and watch porn before bed. And it’s not a play date!”  
  
Dean snorts, cheeks warming. “Well, that sounds like a pretty damn good Saturday to me. And you’re forgetting that Cas and I hang out too so I’m not gonna ditch him to play chaperone.”  
  
Dean’s a little offended that Sam thinks he has no life, but doesn’t dare correct his assumption that he watches porn at night. It’d be the only explanation as to why Sam probably hears him through their too thin walls. Dean could never admit that every Saturday night, the only thing he gets off to is thoughts of his best friend. He really does try to be quiet about it – he’d do it in the shower to conceal his activities if it didn’t look suspicious taking an additional, unnecessary shower – but sometimes his imaginings just make it too hard to contain his moans.  
  
“Then ask if he wants to come with. Cas likes being outdoors so I bet he’d have fun.”  
  
Dean finally turns around to meet Sam’s gaze, noticing how that telling smirk instantly melts to puppy dog eyes and he scoffs. “Do you really think Cas wants to spend his Saturday trailing behind and you and Jess while you two make goo goo eyes at each other?”  
  
Sam sighs. “I don’t know. Dean, can you please take us? You’re the only one who can. Dad’s working with Bobby all day and Mom’s not feeling well. Jess was super excited for this weekend and I really want to make her happy.”  
  
Dean studies his brother’s crest fallen face, almost like he’s given up hope and Dean groans inwardly. He was really looking forward to spending a lazy day with Cas in his room while they chose a new show to binge on Netflix. As much as he wants to say _‘no, maybe next time, Sammy,’_ he can’t.  
  
“I don’t understand what’s so exciting about apple picking,” Dean starts and Sam looks up warily at him, “but fine. I’ll take you guys.”  
  
Sam’s face instantly lights and he surges forward, arms wrapping around Dean as he knocks into him. “Thank you so much, Dean! It’ll be fun, I promise!”  
  
“Yeah yeah. You owe me. Now get out of my room.” Dean ruffles Sam’s hair affectionately despite his grumbling.  
  
Sam swats his hand away before trotting happily out of the room and not even a minute later, Dean hears him through the wall talking to Jess on the phone about tomorrow.  
  
He chuckles to himself, lying on his bed and grabbing his phone from the nightstand, tapping on his most recent call and holding the phone to his ear.  
  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets in that gravelly voice after only two rings.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean can’t help but smile automatically at hearing his voice, “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”  
  
“Not at all. I was just finishing up my homework for the weekend.”  
  
Dean snorts. “Dude, it’s Friday. That’s what Sunday nights are for.”  
  
“Yes, I’ll remember that when you’re complaining to me about your English journals while mine are already done,” Cas snickers.  
  
He rolls his eyes but knows Cas is right. Still, he’s not touching those journals a minute before five o’clock come Sunday. “Whatever. I didn’t call for a lecture on the punctuality of my homework habits.”  
  
“Is something wrong?” Cas’ voice instantly melts from light and happy to concern.  
  
Dean has to bite back a smile at the change. It’s always nice to know someone genuinely cares about him, especially when that someone is Cas. “No, nothing bad. It’s about our plans for tomorrow. Sammy’s going on a date with Jess, and Mom was supposed to take them but she’s not feeling well. So that makes me Sam’s only hope and… he gave me the puppy eyes, Cas.”  
  
Castiel chuckles on the other end. “He’s a master at those. But it’s okay, Dean. Maybe I can escape my family for a couple hours on Sunday and if I can’t, we’ll see each other on Monday.”  
  
Cas’ voice is reassuring, but Dean can’t help but hear a note of disappointment buried underneath the words. Or maybe Dean’s just projecting his own disappointment. Every week, he looks forward to spending time with Cas. Obviously they see each other at school and occasionally hang out for a couple hours after school to do homework together, but it’s not the same as the weekend. Even if Dean shares his ‘Cas time’ with other people, it’s still the best day of the week.  
  
Sundays never work because Cas volunteers at the local animal shelter for half the day and then is sentenced to endure ‘family night’, something his parents insists no member of the Novak family misses. Monday is just too far away and Dean _cannot_ wait that long to see Cas again.  
  
He could ask Cas to come with but… wouldn’t it be weird? Wouldn’t it feel like a double date or some shit? The last thing Dean wants is to trail awkwardly behind Sam and Jess while they hold hands and flirt mercifully, serving as a bitter reminder of how badly he wants to do all that with Cas, who’d be so, so close.  
  
Damn this stupid crush of his.  
  
“What are they doing on this date, anyway?” Castiel’s voice brings Dean out of his sulking.  
  
“They’re going apple picking. I don’t really know how much fun they could have picking apples, but apparently it’s the thing to do in the fall.”  
  
Cas hums. “Just think of the pie you and your mother can make with fresh apples though.”  
  
Dean raises his eyebrows. He hadn’t considered what they could actually make out of the apples after picking them. This is why he needs Cas there with him. It doesn’t matter what they do, anything is more fun when Cas is involved.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Um,” he hesitates, chewing on his lip while a blush heats up his face. He shouldn’t be this nervous to ask Cas to come with them. It’s just like any other time they’ve hung out, only they’ll be chaperoning his little brother’s date. Really, he’s being silly making a big deal about asking Cas to join them.  
  
“You don’t have to, but you’re welcome to tag along with you want,” Dean says, the blush burning even hotter and spreading all the way up to his ears. Every second of Cas’ silence feels like an eternity. Dammit, this is so stupid that he gets like this with Cas.  
  
“Of course I’d love to come, Dean. I can’t let them out number you, after all,” Cas says with a smile in his voice.  
  
A whoosh of air releases from Dean’s lungs and he all but melts with relief into his pillows as he tries to keep the dopey smile on his face from reflecting too much in his voice. “Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
  
They say their goodnights and Dean gets ready for bed, the smile staying glued to his face even after he turns the lights off drifts off to dreamland.  
  


*****

  
Dean has to bite the inside of his cheek to stave off the wide grin that threatens to spread wide across his face at seeing Cas sitting on the steps of his porch, the early afternoon sunshine washing over him. He parks the car, lifting his hand from the wheel in a casual wave when Cas grins at him before making his way to the passenger seat and Dean’s heart stutters in his chest, the way it did all morning at the garage.

Dean couldn’t help but space out too much while he worked alongside his dad and Bobby, blushing like an idiot whenever they called him out on it. But he was excited and nervous for the rest of the day, unable to stop the mantra of _double date_ from echoing around in his head. It’s definitely _not_ a double date, just _one_ date that him and Cas are chaperoning. Still… Dean could’ve invited practically anyone else and easily deemed it a double date.

Dean’s gaze flickers up to meet Sam’s in the rearview mirror, the corner of his brother’s mouth turned upwards in a smirk. He’s never sure if Sam’s caught onto his pathetic crush, though Dean prides himself on being able to hide it well enough. There’s no way he could confide in anyone about it without the endless teasing that would plague him afterwards. But if Sam knew, he’d say something to Dean, right?

“No holding hands back there,” Dean says sternly just to wipe that smirk off Sam’s face. To Dean’s amusement, it works but when Sam opens his mouth to protest, Cas is climbing in the front seat, the hinges creaking as the passenger door opens and closes.

“Hi Cas!” Jess chirps from the backseat and Sam turns his pouty glare from Dean to grin Cas.

“Hey, Cas.”

Castiel twists around in his seat to look at them. “Hello Sam, Jess. Excited for today?”

Jess nods eagerly as Sam speaks for both of them, “Very. I think the only one who isn’t excited is Dean.”

Cas faces forward once again as Dean backs out of the driveway and starts down the street, feeling that steady gaze on him the whole time and it makes him want to squirm.

“I’m sure he’s excited deep down, aren’t you, Dean?” Cas quips.

Dean rolls his eyes, purposely not looking at him. “Of course. What could be more exciting than doing some famer’s yard work for him?”

A light chuckle bubbles from Cas and Dean can’t help but glance over just to take it in, a warmth spreading through his body that reaches all the way to his fingertips curled around the wheel. Cas catches his gaze and his smile softens.

“Hi,” is all he says and Dean snorts, smiling back.

“Hi.”

Before Dean stares a little too long – not that there’s ever awkwardness when he and Cas stare at each other -, he focuses back on the road, raising his voice so everyone can hear him clearly. “So, anyone got any ideas about what to make with these apples?”

They spend the thirty minute drive to the orchard coming up with all sorts of recipes they could try with apples, Dean’s obvious choice being the pie. Cas says he’s content with the pie too while Jess insists they save a few for caramel apples, and Sam just wants the plain ol’ apple to eat, being the weird health freak he is.

When they arrive, Dean pays for two baskets for the four of them, handing one of them to Sam and Jess and keeping the other for him and Cas. As predicted, Sam and Jess run up ahead, leaving Dean and Castiel to follow them at a respectable distance.

Dean carries the basket, letting Cas do most of the picking and looking over each apple before nodding his approval and adding it to his other selections. Dean actually doesn’t mind picking apples and looking over each one Cas points out. There’s a strange happiness about watching Cas study each one with such attention that Dean barely pays attention to what Cas is picking out. He trusts that Cas won’t pick any rotten ones, but more than that, Dean imagines that they’ll somehow taste better than any other apples.

Time’s lost on Dean while they’re there. He’s too focused on talking about anything and everything with Cas and trying not to smile too much or laugh too hard at a funny story Cas tells. It’s just so easy being with Cas. So easy to feel good and be happy and appreciate every second of living.

He can’t imagine a better day - the sun shining bright in a blue sky dotted with impressive, fluffy clouds while a cool breeze leaves the air clean and crisp, ruffling Cas’ hair in a way that makes Dean want to run his fingers through it. In fact, he’s so busy staring at the adorable way it fluffs up that he misses whatever Cas is saying to him. “Dean?”

He snaps out of his daydream, meeting those radiant eyes and trying not to blush. “Oh, uh, what?”

Cas nods behind him. “They’re gone.”

Dean looks over his shoulder to see that there’s no sign of Sam or Jess anywhere amongst the other groups that are reaching into the branches for apples. He rolls his eyes. “Of course they are.”

A chuckle rumbles from Cas’ chest as he nudges Dean’s shoulder. “Come on. They can’t be too far away.”

Dean grins and nudges Cas back before they begin walking in comfortable silence, leaving Dean’s mind to wander, specifically to their freshmen year. When they met.

Every day during Dean’s lunch period, he’d look down to the other end of the table to find Cas sitting alone, usually reading and doing homework. He didn’t recognize him from middle school, so he must’ve been new - Dean would’ve remembered such a beautiful face.

Jo, his childhood friend, sat across from him and it didn’t take her long to catch Dean staring down at Cas. Every day, she told him to go ask Cas if he wanted to sit with them, but Dean just brushed her off, using the lame excuse that Cas probably wanted to sit alone. Because really, how does a guy like that sit alone because no one else wants to sit with him? Dean conveniently left out the part about how whenever he caught Cas’ eye, butterflies erupted in his stomach and he wanted to shrink under that _stare_. Cas was kind of intimidating.

But Dean stopped making excuses the day some douche bag theater kid with crazed hair named Marv walked past Cas with a taunting, “Hey Asstiel.” Dean saw how Cas’ entire demeanor changed. Shoulders slumped, mouth turned downwards, eyebrows furrowed in a way that suggested he wasn’t really paying attention to the book that was still perched in his hands.

He didn’t even know Cas – hadn’t spoken one word to him the whole first month of him sitting just half a table away – but Dean hated seeing him like that. So, without even sparing a look at Jo, he scooted down the long bench while ignoring the way his heart beat erratically in his chest and asked one simple question.

_“Is that book any good?”_

It wasn’t Dean’s smoothest move, but it was enough to get Cas to talk to him and getting Cas to sit closer to them every day until he just sat decisively next to Dean whenever he came to lunch. Friendship grew from there.

Dean quirks a smile at the memory. He would’ve never guessed that the beautiful boy who sat just at the other end of the lunch table would become someone so important in his life. Someone he can’t imagine it without.

“What’s on your mind?” Castiel asks with a hint of amusement.

Dean shrugs. “Just thinking about how we met freshmen year. And now we’re seniors. Isn’t that crazy?”

“Ah yes,” Cas hums, “The day you took pity on me. But you’re right. Time does fly.”

Dean protests with a scoff. “I didn’t take pity on you!”

“No? And I suppose Marv mocking my name in front of you had nothing to do with you being nice to me?” Cas smirks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Well,” Dean trails off, unable to find the right words and Cas snickers.

“That’s what I thought.”

Dean stops, reaching out and grabbing Cas’ wrist before he can walk too far out of his reach. Castiel looks down at where Dean’s hand is gripping him firmly, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Dean, what -”

“It wasn’t pity, Cas. You…” he laughs to himself, shaking his head, “You have no idea.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas says slowly and Dean drags his lowered gaze from the ground, where it tends to settle when he feels too vulnerable.

“You have no idea how you are. When I first saw you… I was so damn intimidated. But I wanted to know you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just scoot over and…” Dean lets the silence finish what he’s too scared to say out loud.

Castiel takes a small step closer to Dean, and while he loosens his grip on Cas’ wrist, he doesn’t let go. “How could you be intimidated by me, Dean?”

Dean snorts because that’s another thing. In the years Dean’s known Cas, he’s learned Cas views himself just about as much as Dean views himself, which isn’t very much. It saddens Dean to no end. “How could I not be? A guy like you doesn’t just sit by himself because he’s got no one else. I figured you liked the alone time and,” a blush starts to warm under Dean’s skin, “it’s no secret that you’re good looking, Cas. So tell me, with all that tied together, how I could _not_ be intimidated by you?”

Castiel nips at his bottom lip, cheeks starting to turn a shade of pink as he looks down. “But… you’re Dean Winchester,” he murmurs as if that’s evidence enough to disprove Dean’s words.

Without meaning to, Dean slides his hand down until his fingers catch on Cas’ and he lets them linger there, barely holding on. He ducks down so that he can catch Cas’ gaze, which follows him as he straightens up again.

“And you’re Castiel Novak,” he replies just as softly. He’s vaguely aware of how they’re both leaning towards each other, not really sure where all the space that was between them went. His eyes flicker down when he sees Castiel’s throat bob with a swallow and Dean so badly wants know what it feels like to kiss just under that sharp jawline, right where the pulse point is.

He licks his lips just thinking about it and when he returns his attention to Cas’ eyes, he finds they’re lowered just a bit, resting on Dean’s lips. And holy shit, they’re even closer now. Are they about to… _kiss?_ Is this really about to happen? Or is this Dean’s mind inventing some scenario and any moment now, Cas will be snapping him out of another daydream.

But it feels too real to be a conjured fantasy. Dean can feel Cas’ fingers holding onto his. He can feel the small breaths that slip from between Cas’ parted lips on his own. Those breathtaking blue eyes that are staring right at him look too vibrant. It’s all too real.

“Hey, there you guys – oh, I’m sorry!” Jess’ surprised tone snaps them both back to reality and they jerk away from each other, causing Dean to drop the basket of apples, spilling them everywhere.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath, watching some of the apples roll away before looking up to Jess. “We were, uh, we were just looking for you guys.”

Jess’ eyes flicker between them and the corners of her mouth twitch as if she’s trying not to smile. “Sorry we ran off. It was Sam’s idea, I swear.”

Dean ignores the blush that’s hot on his cheeks and forces a laugh. “Yeah, I bet it was. Where is he?”

Right on cue, Sam comes bounding next to Jess, panting softly and grinning at her. “Aw, you found them? I guess that means you win – _Warm Bodies_ it is.” His eyes trail down to the spilled apples on the ground and his eyebrows scrunch together, returning his gaze to Dean.

“Dude, what happened with your apples?”

Dean huffs, ignoring the question. “You weren’t supposed to run off.”

Sam just snickers. “Well, we’re done if you guys are ready to go.”

Cas, who’s been silent and inhumanly still this entire time finally breaks, kneeling down to start collecting the apples and placing them in the basket once again. Dean watches him for a moment, biting his lip before kneeling down next to him and helping. He doesn’t miss the way Jess pulls Sam aside and talks a little too closely with him, but his embarrassment from a minute ago catches up with him and he can’t find the energy to worry about what she’s saying. He keeps thinking of what to say to Cas, but he’s got nothing.

They definitely were about to kiss.

But what does this mean? What do they do now? Talk about it? Dean would rather a tree fall on him because how _embarrassing._ He almost kissed his best friend and got caught by his little brother’s girlfriend. He’s not even sure Cas feels the same way. Somehow, they got themselves caught in a moment that Dean barely noticed himself leaning in, so it must’ve been the same for Cas. They just got caught up in… something.

Dean’s mind is stumbling over what to say, and it doesn’t help when he and Cas reach for the same apple – the last one – and their fingers brush together. Cas yanks his hand away as if he got shocked and stands abruptly.

“I need to use the restroom before we leave,” he announces before walking away stiffly. Dean frowns, watching him go. Fuck, is everything going to be awkward now? Did he make Cas feel uncomfortable? God, that’s the last thing he wanted to happen.

He sighs, picking up the last apple and putting it in the basket with the others before walking up behind Sam and Jess.

“I swear, Sam, they were about to do it! They were _so_ close,” Dean hears Jess whispering to Sam.

Sam groans, sliding a hand down his face. “Jess, what have you done? This could’ve been the end! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for –“

Jess looks over her shoulder as Dean approaches and quickly nudges Sam who shuts up immediately, turning around to look at Dean and shifting on his feet. “Oh, hey Dean! Uh, where’d Cas go?”

Dean eyes him suspiciously, not even bothering to make sense of what he overheard because he’s too worried about how he probably just fucked up his friendship with Cas. “Bathroom.”

Sam nods, glancing at Jess but neither of them says anything. It’s five long minutes later before Cas returns and they all walk quietly to the car. Dean makes a point to push in the cassette that’s poking out of the player, not caring which tape is in it. He’ll listen to anything other than the tense silence between him and Cas and the hushed whispers exchanged between Sam and Jess in the backseat.

He successfully loses himself in the music and driving before there’s a softly clearing of a throat next to him. “Um, you missed my street,” Cas murmurs.

Dean looks over at him, eye brows knitted together but then realizes what Cas is referring to. “Oh,” is all he says, fixing his gaze back out the windshield. “You weren’t coming over?” he asks quietly, stomach twisting. He doesn’t want Cas to go already. Things may be awkward between them, but saying goodbye to Cas now will be absolute hell. It’ll only put a million more miles between them and Dean doesn’t want that at all. But he’d understand if Cas wants to leave.

“You still want me over?” Cas asks with honest confusion and Dean can’t help but snicker.

“Of course, Cas. But I’ll turn around if-”

“No!” he says a little too strongly. Dean glances over at him to see his eyes lowered to the basket of apples sitting in his lap, cheeks bright red. Cas doesn’t look at Dean when he speaks again, lowering his voice noticeably. “I mean, I don’t want to go home yet.”

Dean nods once and doesn’t say anything more. When he pulls into the driveway and parks, Sam and Jess burst out of the car as if they’ve been prisoners for fifty years and tasting freedom for the first time. Dean just rolls his eyes, giving an awkward pause to wait for Cas to get out before they follow Sam and Jess into the house.

Dean calls out to his mom that they’re home but there’s no answer. Just as he’s about to check his phone, Sam beats him to it, telling him their father took Mary to her doctor’s appointment.

“Okay, I guess we own the house for now. Who wants pie?” Dean asks, flashing a smile to everyone.

“Oh, yes please!” Jess says longingly while Sam hums in agreement.

Dean nods, stepping forward and taking the other basket from Jess and carrying them to kitchen, Cas following close behind. Dean starts collecting ingredients while Cas takes to washing all the apples. They work quietly, the only sounds between them are Dean’s rustling about the kitchen and the movie Sam and Jess are watching in the living room.

When Cas is done finding random tasks to busy himself with, he awkwardly leans against the counter, as if unsure where to put himself, and watches Dean construct the pie. Sometimes, Dean will give him little tasks to do, like measuring out spices or cutting up apples, but Cas just watches for the most part. Even though the tension between them is enough for Dean to choke on, it still feels right having Cas here with him. They’ve always been comfortable with any silence that falls between them, so Dean pretends there’s no cloud hanging above them and tries to relax, letting the familiar steps of making pie occupy his mind.

Once two apple pies are completed and put into the oven, they stand there for a moment, unsure what to do now that their distraction is gone. Normally, they’d go to Dean’s room and lay out on his bed as they decide what to watch on Netflix, but Dean has a feeling it’d only make things more awkward.

“Do you wanna go watch that movie with them?” Dean asks after a second of them just standing there in silence. It’s a good neutral activity where he can’t risk making Cas even more uncomfortable than he probably is.

Cas opens his mouth like he wants to say something but deflates a little, giving a small nod. “Sure.”

They join Sam and Jess in the living room and Dean’s thankful when he sees them curled up on the loveseat rather than the longer couch, giving him and Cas enough room to stretch out even though Dean wants nothing more than to eliminate all the empty space between them. He tries to spend the next hour focusing on the weird, Romeo and Juliette zombie rom com, but no such luck. He’s too acutely aware of Cas on the opposite end of the couch fidgeting with his fingers. It bothersome because Cas isn’t a fidgety person. He’s always so steady, so sure. So seeing him constantly picking at a thread on his shirt or twining and untwining his fingers together means something is seriously bothering him, and it’s not really a question of what.

Just as the movie is ending, his parents walk through the door, Mary draped in John’s leather coat with one of his father’s arms wrapped securely around her.

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Dean asks, sitting up a little.

John smiles faintly. “Doctor says she’ll be fine. Should just be a twenty four hour flu, but he gave her a prescription to help.”

Mary sniffles a bit but smiles to them. “My nose is a little stuffed, but is that pie I smell?”

Sam grins wide. “Sure is! Dean made it from scratch with the apples we picked today.”

“It should be ready now, actually. Who wants a slice?” Dean gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen, chuckling at the chorus of claims for pie. He cuts into the pie, wishing it was able to cool for more than the twenty minutes it did, but hey, if his family is clamoring for pie, who is he to deny them?

He hands off plates to Sam, Jess and Cas and leaves two more on the counter, calling to his dad to pick up them whenever they’re ready for it. Sam insists they all eat outside and enjoy the sunset and for once, Dean doesn’t argue.

They settle under the tree him and Sam used to climb when they were little and relax with their pie. Dean stifles a chuckle when he hears Cas moan quietly around the fork on his first bite. When he has his first bite, he’s satisfied with how it came out, though he can’t help but think it tastes better because he purposely used the apples Cas handpicked.

Dean leans back against the trunk, savoring the warm pie and gazing up at the breathtaking sky. Like the day, the evening is just as nice. The coolness of the setting sun sweeping over them, leaving a pleasant chill in the air. The colors of sunset compliment the various shades of changing leaves in the trees, which have recently started to turn.

Dean watches Sam and Jess with fondness, happy that his brother’s found someone he really likes despite how much Dean teases him about it. He’s sitting closer to Cas now than they were on the couch, and Dean’s grateful for that little bit of warmth he feels from him. They all chat about nothing in particular, but it’s relaxing. It almost makes Dean forget what happened just hours ago in the orchard.

When Jess gives violent shiver, Sam declares that they’re retreating back to the house. He doesn’t bother asking him or Cas if they’re coming, just grabbing Jess’ hand and taking her inside. Leaving Dean alone with Cas.

It’s different being alone with Cas out here. When they were alone in the kitchen, Sam and Jess were in the other room and they had the distraction of baking to lessen the tension between them. But out here, where the sky is clear and stars are starting to emerge, the calm of the quiet neighborhood with only the rustle of leaves in the chilled breeze giving the atmosphere a soundtrack, it’s completely different.

There’s nothing to hide behind. Nothing but Dean and Castiel. And even the leaves aren’t enough to lessen the deafening silence that stretches between them.

“Listen, Cas, I just wanna say I’m sorry,” Dean murmurs, cringing at how incredibly loud his voice sounds in the stillness.

He feels Cas’ confused gaze on him, but he keeps his eyes forward. “Why? Shouldn’t it be me doing the apologizing?”

Dean shakes his head. “No way. I… I overstepped. I wasn’t thinking and,” he chuckles to himself, “I can’t believe we almost kissed.”

There’s a long, quiet moment before Cas laughs under his breath. A hollow thing. “I’m just as shocked as you.”

“I wouldn’t have hated it though.”

The words are out of Dean’s mouth without permission and he curses himself. God _dammit_. As if he didn’t make enough of an idiot of out himself today. When Cas leaves tonight, he’s definitely not hanging out with Dean ever ag-

“Me neither.”

Two words. Two, little words that make Dean’s thoughts screech to a halt and he finally breaks his staring contest with an uninteresting blade of grass in front of him to look at Cas.

Blue eyes are watching him, guarded for the most part but there’s a hint of something shining through. Dean has to lick his lips to rewet them, having been dried by the breeze.

“Really?”

Castiel swallows, looking away from Dean before giving a small nod. Dean’s heart is pounding, the butterflies fluttering furiously throughout his body, from the pit of his stomach all the way to the tips of his fingers.

He’s gotta do it. He’s gotta finish what they started earlier. There’s no more excuses.

Dean scooches closer, leaning over and guiding Cas’ chin back to him so that their eyes find each other. They hold the gaze for a couple long seconds, Dean absorbing how beautiful Cas looks in the low light of the fading autumn sunset. Then he does it. He brings Cas’ lips to meet his, melting into the warmth of his slightly chapped lips. Dean actually feels the moment Castiel tears down that wall he’d been hiding behind. He feels Cas lean into the kiss, lean into Dean. Without breaking apart, Dean pulls himself even closer to Cas, who reaches up to move his hand to the back of Dean’s head, fingers stroking through his hair as he holds them together.

And damn, in all the times Dean’s imagined what it’d be like to kiss Cas, he never imagined it would be this good. The taste of Cas’ mouth is so addicting, Dean craving more as he parts his mouth experimentally and Cas takes the opportunity to slip past Dean’s lips, giving Dean’s tongue soft caresses with his own.

And holy hell, Cas tastes so good. Like cinnamon and apples and crisp air and just _Cas_. Dean desperately wants to taste more, indulge himself in the feel of Cas’ lips and tongue with his own, but he pulls back regretfully.

Cas exhales a little sigh, dropping his forehead to rest on Dean’s shoulder. They’re both huffing quietly for air, though the quiet doesn’t last too long before Cas is speaking softly.

“I really like you, Dean. I’m sorry that I do, but… I’ve been thinking about what kissing you like that felt like for so long.”

Dean brings his arms to wrap around Cas, a wide grin finding its way onto his mouth. “Cas, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the day I saw you.”

Cas lifts his head, eyes wide. “But why? I’m just Castiel.”

Dean sighs softly, brushing his fingers down the line of Cas’ jaw. “You have no idea.” Cas just stares at him, eyebrows knitted together and Dean dips his head to brush his lips against them to smooth out the worried crinkles. “Yes, you’re Castiel. You’re incredible. And caring. And strong. And anything but ordinary. And I could go on, Cas, I really could. You coming into my life has been…,” he sighs, feeling silly for all the mushy talk, but he’s gotta say this. Cas has to know how special he is. “I’m just really lucky to have met you. So while you think you’re ‘just Castiel’, I think you’re _Castiel_ , someone who is beyond what words are capable of saying.”

Cas lifts his head to look at Dean, eyes so soft and warm that it makes Dean blush. “And you’re Dean. You’re unimaginable. And selfless. And kind. And everything beautiful in the world. I am privileged to know you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean bites the inside of his cheek to keep the smile from splitting his face open, laughing under his breath. “Damn, when did we get so sappy?”

Cas laughs with him, tilting Dean’s chin up to press their lips back together. “Perhaps it was when you asked me if a certain book was any good.”

Dean hums. “And does your opinion still stand?”

Cas gives him one last chaste kiss before pulling back and looking into Dean’s eyes. “I like our story better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm such a sucker for high school aus and friends to lovers tropes :))  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
